Containers for dispensing fluids come in many shapes, types and sizes. A typical container includes a vial or a container body, a cap, and a seal for sealing the interface therebetween. The cap may be removable for dispensing the stored fluid or alternatively a separate channel, port, or weakened section provided for dispensing the stored fluid.
For a nutritional or therapeutic container designed for intravenous use, the container further includes means for port access, e.g. for medication additions or withdrawals to the container. This typically involves use of a rubber septum to be punctured by a needle with syringe. Also for drainage, an IV spike access port is present. Prior art filled infusion containers (particularly flexible PVC IV bags) are often laid on their sides during use due to their design, which makes prepping them for use, such as removing the cap or swabbing the ports, somewhat inconvenient.
Most prior art blow molded containers are also designed with a fixed volumetric storage capacity. Thus, it is often difficult to add a supplement or an additive to the prior art containers. Draining such container can also be difficult if the container does not collapse or collapse in a predictable fashion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a port access type container that is easy to make, fill, and seal with low residual air volume that can substantially be drained of fluid without the need for an external pressure applied to the container. There is also a need for a container which can stand on its own to facilitate prepping and one that readily accommodates a supplement or an additive.